Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech recognition apparatus and a speech recognition method.
Background
In a vehicle, speech recognition apparatuses have been proposed in which a navigation system or the like is operated by a command according to speech.
In such a speech recognition apparatus, for each seat position, a sound source position of speech of a speaker seated in the seat is stored as preset information in advance. Then, the speech recognition apparatus searches preset information based on the seat position detected by a sensor, refers to the searched preset information, and separates speech of a speaker seated on a driver seat from speech of a speaker seated on a passenger seat to perform speech recognition (for example, refer to Republished Japanese Translation WO2006/025106).